Not As Perfect
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Fiyero had everything. Fame, fortune, beauty, and Galinda. One night in his dreams he starts to see things differently, and realizes that his life isn't as perfect as he thought. Bad Summary. TWO SHOT! Fiyeraba...sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to get One Shots in before I go to camp, so here's another one. Thanks for all the Reviews, especially Doglover645. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

He had it all. He had money, fame, power, good looks, and he was with the most popular and bubbly girl at Shiz. He had it all. Tonight, he had just returned from dinner with Glinda-sorry, Galinda. The two were in his rather luxurious dorm room, that he had the pleasure of living alone. Glinda was going to stay the night with Fiyero. Elphaba seemed perfectly fine with that. Glinda even said that Elphie loved being alone in their dorm. Elphaba never really cared much about Fiyero. They were mainly on a last name basis. Glinda tried to get the two to be friends, but they seemed to have this awkward wall between them.

"Fifi, come help me pick out my pajamas!" He smiled. Galinda was gorgeous. Blonde, petite, and enticing. His type of woman. He happily walked over to help the blonde, wrapping his hands around the front of her waist and pecking her cheek. He looked through the dresser full of pajamas (all pink of course), and he finally settled; they finally settled on a soft and war, pink dress. A quite short pink dress that fit her in all the right places. Galinda punched the princes's arm.

"Fifi! Let go of my waist. I have to change." He smirked.

"Why don't you just change here?"

"You know I'm not going to do that. No matter how much you want me too." He moved his lips towards her ear.

"And you know how much I want you to," he whispered, pulling the blonde in closer to him.

"Fifi!" He let out a laugh before releasing the blonde, allowing her to go into the bathroom to change. He removed his shirt and watched as the blonde trotted back out.

"How do I look?" He walked over to Galinda and kissed her soft lips gently.

"Absolutely delicious." The blonde giggled before prancing over into Fiyero's bed. He followed quickly, wrapping his arms around the bubbly girl. He kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you Fifi," the blonde said.

"Mmh," Fiyero murmured. The seemingly happy pair drifted off to sleep, Fiyero's arms staying around Galinda's waist. Isn't my life great? Any guy would kill to be me tonight. Oz, I'm so charming. Miss Thropp doesn't know what she's missing. Oz, they were perfect.

It had been two hours, and the pair were in the middle of a slumber. Glinda was dreaming of shoes, dresses, shopping, and pink. It was the same dream most of the time, but Fiyero's dreams varied, and this one was so abnormal it...made him wonder.

* * *

_He was in a house. A old house, but it was a large house. A house with servants, and butlers, and maids. Then her saw a man walk into a room. Not really a room, more like a closet. Fiyero followed the man in his dream, and watched as the man pushed a young girl against a wall and slap her across the face. What did she do? He heard a scream, and then he saw it. The flash of green skin. Elphaba? Elphaba was her name right? Yes, it was Elphaba. He knew it was. He heard another scream. Why is he beating her? He heard another scream before a punch thrown by the man caused her to Shutup._

_"You're a disgrace. A whore. You're the cause of your mothers death, your sisters deformity, and you're hideous. No one will ever love you. No one will ever care for someone as disgusting as you," the man spit. Fiyero could see that Elphaba was trying her best to hide her tears. _

_"What did I do wrong father? I just came home and-" The man...her father smacked her before snarling, "You were conceived and born." The man was her father? Her father was beating her and calling her those retched things. She wasn't the cause of the things he said, and he suddenly felt sympathy for her. Not just sympathy in the dream, but he felt sympathy for real._

_"Elphaba," he yelled, but before he could see her, he was taken away. Now he was in a park. to, not a park, Suicide Canal. He saw himself in the dream, and he saw a girl. She was dressed in all black, and her raven hair fell covering her neck. He heard soft sobs, and he could tell the girl was crying. The wind blew the hair covering her neck away, and he saw it was Elphaba. Why is she here again? He saw himself walk over to her. _

_"Fae," he whispered. "Fae, are you okay?" She was shivering gently. When did he start calling her Fae? It was sort-of pretty._

_"He threw me into the canal," she choked out. He wrapped his hands around her, pulling her into him._

_"Who Fae."_

_"Avaric. Well, my father sent Avaric to kill me in the canal. He pushed me. I just barely made it by scrambling for a log or something." He saw himself clench his jaw._

_"I'm going to hurt him. He's going to-" _

_"Yero! Don't worry, I'm fine." When did she start calling her Yero? He liked the nickname Yero. _

_"No you're not," he replied. "You're shivering, and you might catch pneumonia. I'm taking home."_

_"Like you take all those other girls," she spat at him harshly, and for some odd reason, that hurt him. In the dream, and in reality. _

_"Fae,I...I love you. Please, I only want you, and I was a jerk in the past, I admit it, but I love you. Love changes you." She looked up at him with those brown eyes. He never noticed her beautiful brown eyes._

_"Fiyero, I'm already freezing, and probably have already caught pneumonia. That means, if you don't understand, that I'm dying. I won't be around much longer." _

_"No, you wouldn't...you can't."_

_"Fiyero, it's winter. I've been out here for hours, I'm dying."_

_"But-"_

_"Yero." He pulled her in closer to his chest kissing the top of her head. He felt her pulse decline,until she was no longer breathing. _

_"No." She was gone. That couldn't happen. She wouldn't die. He tried to kiss her lips that were now cold. _

_"No," he cried again._

"_Elphaba." Tears had started pouring down his face._

* * *

"Elphaba. Elphaba." He was awakened by a pillow in his face.

"What's going on," he asked? He saw his petite girlfriend, and he somehow wished it was Elphaba.

"You were crying Elphaba's name. Is there something going on?" He shook his head trying to cope with what just happened.

"No, nothing's going on. I'm sorry sweetie." Galinda nodded and smiled.

"Good," she said. She hopped back into his arms, kissing his lips before going back to sleep. He wanted Elphaba. He needed her. The kiss her just got from his girlfriend had felt as cold as the one in the dream. He had to find her. He would, he would. Why did it take him so long to realize that his perfect life was so messed up? He'd be fine. He just had to see her. And he would. He would, but for the moment he would just pretend. Pretend he was happy with Glinda. Pretend they were the perfect couple, and someday he would tell her.

More like he would have told her if she hadn't gone to see the Wizard the next week. Now he was haunted with memories of her past, and fantasies of the two together. I will find her. No matter what happens, I will find her.

That was a promise he was determined to keep.

* * *

**Review. I tried to keep the Flinda to a minimum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got a review to make it a multi chapter I decided to compromise, make it a two shot. It could be a multi chap, but I don't feel like it, so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked**

* * *

It had been 2 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 11 hours, 44 minutes, and 5 seconds. Now 7 seconds since he had had that dream. Since he had...wanted her. It had only taken him 2 weeks, 5 hours, 24 minutes, and 9 seconds. Now 11 seconds since he realized he loved her after that dream. Galinda-sorry, Glinda hadn't noticed his change. He had though. He had started being more introverted, and he was less outgoing. He read, wrote, and he talked to his parents more. He didn't drink as much, and he wasn't as flirtatious with women anymore. Glinda hadn't notice, or at least he thought she didn't notice. She had been so busy with that idiot of a Wizard, she hadn't even noticed a change in him. The Wizard was just smoke and false power. He had no proof that that was true, but that had to be the reason Elphaba left. She wouldn't just leave the Wizard if he wasn't bad. The Wizard was her favorite person (key word, was). He hadn't had any luck with finding her, but he didn't expect it to be easy. When you're being hunted by all of Oz, he was pretty sure she wasn't just going to walk up to the Captain of the guards and ask for a bottle of water. Why did he have to have that dream in the first place? If he hadn't than he would be living with Glinda, with all the power and money he could want, and he would be perfect. Well, he wouldn't be perfect, but he would think he was perfect. Damnit Elphaba! I love you! I just want to see you, but...Oh Oz. She may not feel the same way back if he did see her. He was so mean to her back then, and he never got to apologize. He never got to tell her anything. Well, except for the lion cub day. He was going to tell her that day too, but he got scared and ran away. He was so close to telling her, and he would have, if only she hadn't saw right through him. He didn't know she had saw it then, but he felt something when she said that he wasn't happy, and that scared him. It scared him that he couldn't charm his way out of the situation, and so he ran, and he ran right into Glinda (who was Galinda at the time), and had to go on pretending they were perfect. Glinda had asked him if he had said something to Elphaba that day, since she was acting wierd during the night. He never did get to see her after that. See her alone anyway. He was always with Glinda. He had been zoning out to whatever Glinda and Morrible were talking about until he heard the word fiancé.

"What!" Glinda giggled.

"Are you surprised?"

"Yes!" Oh, he had to end this. He had to break up with her, find Elphaba, and find himself. He had to.

"Glinda, can we talk?"

"Sure Fifi!" She hopped down the steps, blowing kisses to her peers, and smiling like an...like Glinda. They walked to the bottom of the steps before starting their usual argument.

"I have to find her."

"Fifi, you're trying very hard, and I miss her too, but it's been two years. She doesn't want to be found."

"I still have to search for her. We have to. Let's go. Let's leave here."

"Fifi, we can't just not live. We can't go. I hate hearing those bad things about her. We have to raise their spirits."

"We can't leave because you can't resist this. The fame, fortune, money, clothes." He was reaching his boiling point.

"Maybe I can't resist this, but who could?"

"You know who could, and who did."

"She doesn't want to be fond! Get over it Fifi!" He wanted to punch her. He wanted to make her see how terrible this was. How terrible he felt, but no one could resist it. No one could resist the power except her, and he couldn't expect Glinda to understand that.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Of course I'll marry you. If it will make you happy." He started walking away.

"But you'll be happy too. Right?"

"You know me so well," he said almost mockingly. "I'm always happy. Glinda?"

"Yes."

"I love her. Elphaba...I love her." Glinda smiled gently.

"It took you long enough to admit it. Find her. I'll be here. I'll cover for you." He ran away leaving his...fiancé to do what she pleased. He hated her being his fiancé. He went into his-their room and punched a pillow yelling. He can't go threw with this. He couldn't, and it was sweat of Glinda to care, but he had to find her and care for her himself. He has to find her. He grabbed his gun, a lantern, and some food, and he ran out the room into the woods. He would find her.

* * *

It had been four hours of straight walking. He knew no one was searching for him. He had left Glinda a message saying he had to go to the Vinkus for a family picnic by himself, and he would be back in a week. He finally knew he had to go to sleep. He found a tree, and he sat against it and closed his eyes. Oz, he hoped he didn't get another dream. When he woke up everything seemed foggy. Then he saw a figure. A slim figure. A woman with black hair, black clothes, and...Oz it was Elphaba. Green skin.

"Fi...Fiyero?" He sat up, his eyes regaining vision.

"Elphaba, is that you?" The figure nodded, and he stood up and pulled her into a hug, surprising her.

"Uh...What was that for?"

"Elphaba, I have to talk to you. I've had to since two weeks before you left. Please don't leave. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Congratulations," she spat out at him coldly. He was left speechless, and she continued. "I hope you and Glinda can live happily ever after." She knew.

"Oh Fae. I don't. She proposed, and I...I don't want to marry her. Please don't hurt me." Her eyes grew larger.

"You don't."

"No. That's why I have to talk to you. Can I please?" She nodded, still stunned. "Two weeks before you left I had a dream. It started with you as a child being...hurt by your father. Then it ended with you as you were then, having just been thrown into Suicide Canal, and I...I comforted you, but you caught pneumonia and died. After that, I keep getting these dreams of us together, and I...I can't marry Glinda because I love you, and Glinda knows that."

"You love me," she said, stumbling backward.

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you too," she mumbled, causing a grin to appear on her face. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. He caressed her body, and he pulled her into a soft kiss.

"You're truly amazing," he said. "I've changed because of you. I don't drink. I'm not as flirtatious with women. I read and write more." She smiled.

"Good for you. I'm proud of you Yero." He smiled before pulling her closer to him.

"I've been waiting to hear your voice for so long. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, and Glinda, but mainly you." He smiled. She put her hands around his neck.

"Something wrong," he asked, watching her as she looked to the ground.

"I just...for the first time. I feel...Wicked," she said grinning, before pulling Fiyero into a passionate kiss. Oz, she felt so...she was so amazing. He'd been waiting for her lips to be against his, and he loved it.

"Come," he whispered. "We have to go. We have to get out of here. No one is looking for us. They think I went to the Vinkus, and they are busy celebrating the engagement that isn't real. People believe anything." She kissed him again.

"I know." They walked away hand in hand, giving each other kisses as they walked. Glinda could see them. With her magic she could see him and her walking away. They were adorable.

"I love you Fifi and Elphie," she whispered.

"That's why I made you have that dream in the first place Fiyero. You deserve each other." Glinda smiled before pulling the cover of her bed over her. Now she was alone, but she knew that she had to let him go so that she could finally find the man that would make her perfect.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! :)**


End file.
